Not so private eyes
by kristenkar
Summary: When Emma and her fiance takes the kids on a field trip trouble arises when they realizes the bathroom has no lock. Jealousy between Addison and Woody.
1. The drive

**I don't own suite life.**

**Just a few notes: Addison and Woody are dating, Emma found an old boyfriend and is now dating him, just because Woody starts to like Emma does not mean any thing serious it is just teenage boy curiosity that annoys Emma, nothing inappropriate.**

"Alright class we are going on a field trip to the woods for a few days. Moseby will take some of you and I along with my boyfriend Will, will take the rest." Ms. Tutweiler told her class

"Wait" London started to interrupt her teacher " When did you get a boyfriend?"

"As I was saying we are leaving tomorrow so pack up I'll meet you at the front desk at 1:00" Tutweiler continued.

"That's not an answer Ms. T" London interjected

"I used to date him in collage and we met back up about two and a half ago months ago." Tutweiler explained to her class

"Wait is that why you've been so happy. We just thought you were on some new medication or something since we never saw you with anyone." Zack said.

"Alrighty then, I will see you guys tomorrow, class demist" Ms. T told her class as she left the room.

"Hey Will, I can't wait for the trip." Emma said as she entered his room and gave him a kiss.

"I can't either, so what kids are we taking with us?" Will asked

"We are taking Bailey, London, Addison, Zack, Cody, Woody and Marcus." Emma replied

"So you want to go out to dinner," Will asked

"Sure, love to" Emma responded

**At Dinner**

"Emma I loved you in collage and the truth is I never stopped loving you. Emma will you marry me?" Will asked

"Of course I will. I love you." Emma replied

* * *

They are riding up in a van. Will is driving, Emma is in the passenger seat and the kids are in the back.

"It is about a four hour trip so keep yourselves occupied" Emma told her students

"I already have something to keep me occupied" Emma whispered to herself while looking at Will and then started to start a conversation with him.

**They have been driving for a hour and a half**

"I'm having a lot of fun Will" Emma said while she started to play with his hair.

"Emma what are you doing?" Will asked

"Putting my fingers through your hair" Emma replied

"Well it's distracting please stop, can't you do this later, like in private" Will asked Emma

"Oh I'm sorry Will, just trying to keep myself entertained." Emma responded

"Later kay Emma" Will said

"Fine" Emma replied

2 minutes later

"Emma what are you doing?" Will asked

"Playing with your shirt buttons" Emma responded

"Emma we are in a car and in front of your students" Will said "Please stop Emma it is distracting"

"It is not" Emma replied

30 minutes later

"Emma watch where you hands are going, Em, Emma stop, whoops" Will said as his hands left the wheel and the van swerved

"What was that?" The students asked in unison

"Just a bump in the road" The adults answered

"Emma please stop, as much as I like that it is very distracting" Will told Emma

"No it isn't" Emma replied

"Fine you think it is so easy, why don't' you drive?" Will said as he went of to the side of the road got out and went to the passenger's side.

"Will what are you doing?" Emma asked

"Scoot over you can drive" Will said

"Alright I'll drive and I won't be distracted one bit" Emma replied

10 minutes later

"Emma, has any one told you have very pretty hair" Will told Emma while playing with her hair "Am I distracting you?"

"No, no not at all Will" Emma stated

"I like your top Emma, especially your buttons" Will said as he started to play with Emma's buttons

"Will, whoa, what are you doing?" Emma asked

"Whoops one of your buttons fell off, whoops there goes another one" Will said as he pulled off Emma's buttons "You might want to fix that Emma looks like your falling out."

Emma just sat there slightly peeved.

"What's the matter Emma? Am I distracting you?" Will asked as he moved his fingers up and down her breast.

"No not at all I'm fine" Emma replied in a slightly irritating voice

"Emma, are your pants to tight?" Will asked

"No, they are fine" Emma responded

"Well they seem a little tight here let me help you" Will told Emma as he grabbed her legs and moved us hands up and down them.

"Wait, Will what are you doing? Whoa!" Emma stated as they swerved of the road again

"You guys alright up there?" Zack asked

"Yah, we are fine, sorry about that" Emma replied

"Alright Will, I'm sorry, you were right that is very distracting" Emma said

* * *

**At the Cabin**

All of them walked into the small cabin and realized there were three bedrooms; one for the girls with a bunk bed and one single bed, one for the boys with two bunk beds and one for the adults with one bed. There was also only one bathroom with no lock.

"Well I guess we can just all cram in here" Emma said

"It's cozy I like it" Bailey said

"Alright everyone unpack and Spencer and I will make some dinner." Emma told everyone.

"I will miss you Addison" Woody said

"I'll miss you more" Addison answered

"Eww! Ms. T do we have to listen to this all during this trip?" Zack responded to the couple

"I think they are quite cute together Zack" Emma responded

"You're just saying that because you have a fiancé." Zack replied to his teacher

**Please Review**


	2. peeping tom

**Thank you for all the reviews **

**At dinner**

"So everyone how do you like the cabin?" Ms. T asked her students

"It's small and I have to my room with three people and there is no closet!" London cried out

London's response had everyone let out a huge sigh. This is going to be a very long trip everyone thought.

"I love this place it's awesome! I love the fireplace and beds and I get to be closer to Woody" Addison spewed out while trying to eat her food

"I like this place too. I'm so glad I get to be closer to my little candy cane" Woody said to Addison as he chewed his food.

"Wow Ms. Tutweiler who knew you could cook so well. This actually taste like chicken. Our mom can't cook at all, her chicken taste like dirt." Zack told his teacher.

"Thanks for the compliment Zack" Tutweiler responded in a somewhat confused voice

"Alright so who wants to do dishes?" Emma asked her students

"Well, got to go" all the kids said in unison as they got up from there chairs and left the kitchen.

* * *

"Ok Will, there is one bed so you can just sleep on the ground." Emma said

"Oh come on Em, we're engaged we can stay in the same bed" Will replied

"Yah on the ship, but here we have a bunch of my students around me I can't set a bad example." Emma told her fiancé "whoa, wait a minute there is a pull down bed"

"Emma, no" Will said while grabbing his fiancé by the waist and pulling her closer to him

"But this way we can…" Emma began to say but Will started to kiss her

"Can we at least pull down the bed and make it look like you slept in it." Emma asked Will

"Alright Emma" Will said as he kissed her on the forehead

**Next Morning**

"Good morning Will" Emma told her fiancé

"Good morning Emma" he responded

"I'm going to take a showing this morning before any of the kids wake up." Emma said to Will while she walked toward the bathroom

Emma walked down to the bathroom with no lock and began her shower.

"Oh shoot, I left my shampoo on the floor near the door" Emma said to herself as she got out of the shower to grab it

"Damn!" a voice came fro inside the bathroom

"Woody! What are doing here?" Emma screamed at him while just standing there in shock

"Ms Tttttt…."Woody slurred out

There was complete silence and no movement for a while. Then Emma tried to scramble around to find her towel, which unfortunately was not there

"Woody get out of here!" Emma screamed again at her student

"Uhh…. wow" Woody blurted out

"Out" Emma yelled one last time

"Bbbbbye Emma" Woody said as he left

Emma just sighed when he left. "There's my towel!" she said

"Wait one more thing" Woody said as he entered the bathroom again

"Out!" Emma yelled out her student while grabbing her towel

"Fine, I'll get it later" Woody said as he left

"Will!" Emma yelled as she entered their room

"Em, what's wrong" Will asked

Emma started to cry then hugged Will.

"What happened?" Will asked Emma

"Well I was taking a shower and I kind of forgot there is no lock." Emma stated

"Alright, um could you be a little less cryptic Emma?" Will asked

"I was taking my shower but I forgot something so I got out of the shower and Woody was standing inside the bathroom." Emma replied

"Wait so Woody saw you with nothing on?" Will asked

"Yeah, I think I kind of shocked him. I don't think he was expecting that. Both of us just stood there for a while not knowing what to do. It felt strange. I feel bad for him. He must be horrified seeing his teacher nude." Emma said

"I have a feeling he is fairly happy about it" Will responded

"What?" Emma asked

"Please if I was him I would be overjoyed. I mean Emma come on look at you, you have a great figure. He can't help it he is a teenager. All he thinks about is girls and food. So it might be weird around for a while because after seeing you like that he might have a slight crush on you but it will wear off and things will return to normal." Will said to comfort Emma

"Thanks Will, I love you" Emma said

"I love you too" Will replied

**In the boys cabin, only Marcus is in there**

"Woody what is wrong" Marcus asked his heavily breathing friend

"Hot" Woody moaned

"I can crack a window" Marcus replied sounding confused

"No"

"Woody what is hot then if it isn't this room" Marcus asked

"Girl"

"Are you talking about Addison?" Marcus asked

"No"

"I'm confused" Marcus stated, "Could you be a little less cryptic please, what girl?"

Then Woody made a motion with him hands simulating a woman's curves "Not a girl, a woman" Woody replied

"Oh, you're talking about Ms. Tutweiler" Marcus stated "Is her room hot?"

"Bathroom, shower, no cloths" Woody said

"Wait hold on, you saw Tutweiler in the shower?" Marcus asked

"Out of the shower no cloths" Woody blurted out

"Wow" was all Marcus could say

"Hot" Woody said

"Lucky" Marcus said

"Yeah, but I don't think I can get that image out of my head" Woody replied

"What about Addison?" Marcus asked

"Who?" Woody said

"Your girlfriend" Marcus responded

"Yeah her, sorry just other things on my mind" Woody said

"Oh, I know, you are so lucky" Marcus stated "Hey maybe you could dunk your head in ice water to cool you off"

"Good idea, maybe then she won't be so hot… wait I mean I won't feel so hot." Woody said


	3. The solution

"Why is Woody have his head in a bucket of water?" Zack asked Marcus as he and Cody entered the boys cabin

"He was hot" Marcus answered

"Marcus is there something you're not telling us?" Cody asked

"No nothing at all" Marcus lied

**In the kitchen**

"Woody do you want something?" Ms. T asked her student

"Just wondering if you wanted help with dinner." Woody offered

"No thanks Will and I can handle it but thank you for the offer." Emma responded to her student's kind gesture.

"All right I'll just wait over here." Woody said as he sat in a chair behind Emma

"I told you Emma" Will said

"He's fine, he left" Emma responded

"Look behind you" Will replied to his fiancé

Emma turned around the said "Why is he sitting behind me"

"He thinks you have a cute butt." Will said before getting slapped in the back of the head.

"Ow, what was that for, you do have a very nice shaped butt" Will said as he got slapped in the back of the head again.

"Hey Woody what is going on?" Addison asked as she walked into the room

"Uh nothing, nothing at all" Woody responded as he kept his eyes on Emma

"Woody, what are you looking out?" Addison asked again

"Nothing, I'm just hungry…um, I'm just waiting for my food" Woody said tripping on his words.

"Well ok then, come on we can wait together while we sit by the fire place." Addison answered excitingly

"Alright"

"Woody come on lets go!" Addison said as she pulled her boyfriend out the door.

"Oww!" Woody said as he crashed into a wall because he was still staring at his teacher

Woody was oblivious to everything except for his teacher. Addison was slightly pissed for Woody's lack of attention toward her and his attention for Ms. Tutweiler. Ms. Tutweiler felt awkward that her student has developed a slight crush on her and felt sympathy for Addison since Woody didn't even pay attention to her. And Will just stood there laughing at the mess that his fiancé was in and he knew in this marriage there would be many more messes to come.

"Woody what is going on with you?" Addison asked as they left the kitchen

"Uh, I don't know" Woody answered

"Your lying to me, tell me what is going on now Woody!" Addison yelled at her newly found boyfriend

"Alright I'll tell you only if you stop yelling at me and promise not to tell any about this" Woody responded to his angry girlfriend.

"Uh"

"I'm waiting" Addison said

"Well I had to go the bathroom really badly so I went to use the bathroom. But I had to go so badly that I forgot to knock so I just ran right in and someone was in there taking a shower." Woody told Addison

"So you saw someone in the shower?" Addison asked in a peeved voice

"Yeah, out of the shower" Woody responded

"A girl?" Addison asked

"No, a woman" Woody replied

"Wait, a woman…you saw Ms. Tutweiler with no cloths on! Is that why you won't stop staring at her?" Addison yelled at Woody

"Yes, I'm so sorry Addison" Woody said "It's just she's so beautiful and so are you I don't know anymore"

"I can't believe this" Addison screamed as she stomped out of the room

"Did you hear that?" Will asked his fiancé. "You caused that"

"Sorry" Emma replied

"No that's great, that means I'm marrying a hot woman" Will laughed

"Thanks" Emma said as the two of them kissed

* * *

"Addison is something wrong?" Bailey asked her friend entered their room crying

"Woody saw Ms. T naked!" Addison belted out

"Whoa, what?" Bailey asked

"It was an accident but now he won't stop staring at her" Addison replied

"I'm sorry" Bailey said hugging Addison "I'm sure Ms. T isn't to happy about that. I mean he is her student, how weird is that?"

"I guess you're right" Addison responded

"Maybe you go talk to her, it might help" Bailey offered

"Sure, yah I'll do that" Addison said as she left the room

"Ms Tutweiler came we please talk?" Addison asked as she stepped into the kitchen where her teacher was cooking.

"I'm going to take it from the tried tears on your face that you found out" Emma said, "I'm so sorry it was an accident"

"But now all he does is look at you" Addison replied

"Don't worry it will end soon" Will said as he reentered the kitchen

"How do you know that?" Addison asked

"I was a teenager once, believe me it will end soon just give it some time. But Emma is hard to get over; she is a lot to lose." Will answered the hurt teen.

"Thanks, both of you, that really helped" Addison said as she left the room

"Hey Em, I think you and Woody should have a talk about what happed, just to clarify every thing." Will told his soon to be wife

"Yeah you are probably right. I'll talk to him tomorrow morning. I have other plans for tonight." Emma said as she snuggled up to Will and gave him a seductive look.

"Whoa, Emma remember we are with kids" Will said as Emma kissed him and moved her hands up and down his body.

"So" Emma replied with a smirk

"God I love you" Will told Emma as he kissed her back and moved his hands up and down her body.

Then they heard Zack's voice coming around from the corner "Hey when is dinner ready I'm starving…oh god! Eww, get a room!"

"Ok that was so funny" Will said laughing

"We should probably tell the kids dinner is ready" Emma said

"Ahh, but Emma we were just getting started" Will pouted

"We can pick up later after the kids have gone to bed." Emma said in a sexy voice as she started to put the food on the table

"God I love you" Will replied

"Dinner is ready" Emma called for the children

"Alright everyone here is dinner." Emma said as she put dinner on the table

"Will" Emma said as she nudged him "Why is Woody staring at me again?"

"Emma if you look down at your buttons you will see that they are not buttoned and you keep bending over the table to put the food down, all the boys are staring." Will whispered "But if you want to unbutton them later when it is just the two of us I'd greatly appreciate it"

"Whoops, thanks for telling me" Emma said to her very honest fiancé.

* * *

**Next Morning after Breakfast**

"Woody may I please talk to you" Emma asked her student who was sitting in front of the fireplace attempting to roast marshmallows.

"Sure Ms. T anything for you." Woody replied

"Woody I want to talk about the incident that happened between us the other day." Emma spoke calmly

"Uhh, look I'm really sorry about that I didn't mean to and now it is hurting Addison" As Woody blurted out his words bits of marshmallows came out of his mouth

"Woody it's ok, it wasn't your fault. I should have put a sign up to tell people that the bathroom was occupied. Addison is only mad at you because you won't stop looking at me" Emma said

"So you've noticed I've been staring?" Woody asked

"Yeah, I think a lot of people noticed" Emma answered

Then an idea just popped into Emma's head

"Woody what if you and Addison move to the other cabin with Moseby that way I'm not here to distract you and Addison and you can have fun together the rest of the trip." Emma said excitedly

"That's a great idea." Woody said as he jump up from the floor "Hey Addison pack you bags we're moving"

"See I told you things would work out" Will told Emma as her handed her some coffee, gave her a kiss and sat next to her near the fireplace.

**The End**

**I'm starting a new story soon where Emma's family comes on board and intervene in her love life called "We are Family" so please read and review it once I post it.**


End file.
